The resistance of microorganisms to antibiotics presents a serious public health problem. Extensive use of immunosuppressive drugs and broad spectrum antibiotics has not only caused a change in the antibiotic-resistance patterns of bacteria, but has also caused emergence of fungal infections. When one considers that antimicrobials are the second most highly used group of drugs, it is clear that prevention and control of infectious disease pervades virtually all forms of medicine. It has been estimated that 50% of the time antimicrobials are used, either they are given unnecessarily or the wrong drug or dose is used. In addition, early administration of the appropriate antibiotic greatly improves the chances for survival of the patient. Therefore, it is highly desirable for an inexpensive, effective and rapid method and means to be made available to the clinician and laboratory diagnostician for determination of antibiotic sensitivity.